


Bean Boozled!

by Multifandomfanfics



Series: Bean Boozled Challenge Edition 1 [1]
Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Challenges, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Food, Gen, Jelly Beans, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfanfics/pseuds/Multifandomfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red/Lizzie</p><p>Samar/Navabi</p><p>Tom/Dembe</p><p>Donald/Cooper</p><p> </p><p>THE BEAN BOOZLED CHALLENGE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bean Boozled!

**Author's Note:**

> The Bean boozled challenge is a box of nasty and tasty jelly beans that look the exact same
> 
> You and another person is recommended
> 
> Flavors  
> Black-Skunk Spray or Licorice   
> Red with yellow dots-Pencil Shavings or Top Banana  
> Yellow with white- Rotten Egg or Buttered Popcorn  
> Blue- Toothpaste or Berry Blue  
> Brown- Canned Dog Food or Chocolate Pudding   
> Orange with red blobs- Barf or Peach  
> Green with dark green blobs- Booger or Juciy Pear  
> Orange with white- Moldy Cheese or Caramel Corn  
> White- Baby Wipes or Coconut  
> Red-Centipede or Strawberry Jam

There had been no case that had come in for 29 hours and that was unusual and very strange

Reddington,Elizabeth,Tom,Harold,Dembe,Samar,Ressler,and Aram were just stuck there

It had been stroming and driving home would be too dangerous

"What should we do?" Tom blurted breaking the awkward silence that lurked in the room

Everyone loooked at each other before shrugging their heads

Lizzie then realized she had brought four packs of the bean boozled jelly belly challenge 

Lizzie got up and walked towards the door to go get them out of her car

Luckily her car was in the garage of the building

"Where are you going..?" Red asked in curiousity 

Lizzie stopped and turned around "Curiosity killed the--"

Red interrupted her "The cat I know this saying lizzie.."

Lizzie rolled her eyes "I actually was going to say curiosity killed the criminal.."

With that lizzie walked to her car and got all packs of the bean boozled jelly belly challenge and put them in her purse

She came back and sat down..

"I'm dying..of boredom.." Samar complained

A few moments later Lizzie got eight paper cups out and passed then out to everyone..

Then she got all four packs of the bean boozled challenge and gave one to Dembe,Aram,Donald,and to herself 

"What's this.." Red asked..

Lizzie smiled "A fun challenge.."

"Me and red are partners,Ton and Dembe are partners, Ressie and Harold are partners and Navabi and Aram are partners"

Tom opened it and read the directions.

"So apparently we are supposed to spin the this..and then what ever color it lands on..we have to take the color..and one will be tasty and the other will be nasty.." Tom asked

Lizzie nodded her head 

Me and Red are going first,Then Tom and Dembe ,Then Samar and Navabi,and last Donald and Harold

Red spun the circle and it landed on brown

"Okay Chocolated Pudding or...Canned dog food?" Red said..

They both took and brown one and held it in their hand..

"Okay one two three!!"

Red and Lizzie popped them in their mouths and chewed for a few moments 

Lizzie put her hand to her mouth..

She spit the canned dog food flavored jelly bean into the cup..

"Only Dogs would like that.." Lizzie said while trying to get the taste out her mouth

"Oh and keep score..Ressler..If one person gets the tasty one..they get a point.."

Ressler nodded..

 

*Time Skipp***********

"Okay last one..Moldy Cheese or Caramel corn.." Lizzie grabbed on and so did red..

Red had a score of 5 and Lizzie had a score of 4.

Lizzie popped it in her mouth and immediately spit it out.

"Red you won.." Lizzie said before trying not to vomit..

"Remind me to never do this again..Tom Dembe your up.."


End file.
